


Winter

by dragonquesttbh



Series: Tree of Leif [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: "platonic" kissing???, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Affection, Big Gay Love Story, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derk is Derk, Domestic Fluff, El is also a clingy baby who loves his da–, First Kiss, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Leif is a clingy baby who loves his daddy, M/M, Selectively Mute Eleven, Seriously if he lets go of Erik for 0.1 seconds he dies, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: After a run in from an old friend, Erik returns to Cobblestone in the crisp winter to visit his partner, and introduce him to someone very important. Both him and baby get many, many cuddles, and maybe a kiss too… Even if it isplatonic.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tree of Leif [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Payjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payjack/gifts).



> It's back! _Finally._ And there do be kissin' ;)
> 
> Also idk if you guys saw this in _Autumn,_ but this is chock full of seasonal colour: the last part was orange, this one blue <3 enjoyy

## Part II: A Leif Nurtured 

_Though leaves are many, the root is one._

_William Butler Yeats_

Leif clung onto the laces of Erik's tunic, small body wrapped tightly to his chest with the faded fabric of his sash. The sights of Downtown Heliodor were understandably frightening to a baby, or even a grown man unused to its unique charm… If it could be called that. 

But Erik needed a walk and the uppertown now had a particularly picky guard stationed on the connecting tunnel, separating them from the "nice" people. A dark star may have risen and fallen, but some things never seemed to change. 

The frost bit at his face, but to little effect. He'd survived harsher winters than these. 

"Why the _fuck_ 'ave you got a baby?" 

Erik clasped his hands over Leif's ears, spinning on his heels. "No swearing in front of Leif!" 

"What the fuck? As if you can't fuc–" Derk squealed, jumping as Erik's boot came down harshly on his foot. 

"Just say _fudge_ instead," he said sternly. 

Derk gingerly scratched at the nape of his neck, backing away. "Awright, awright, no need for that…" He sighed. "Who's baby have ya nicked?" 

"He's my baby," Erik said proudly. "My little Leif." He pressed a kiss to the small tuft of hair on his head. 

"Right… Uh." Derk clicked his tongue noisily, one of his many irritating habits that Erik couldn't bring himself to miss. "I only came over to tell ya that your boyfriend wants a shag. Thursday, mid afternoon." 

Erik stiffened. "El wants to see me?" 

"Yeah. There's a whole gatherin' an' whatnot. An orgy, if ya like." He winced, glancing at Leif. "Gonna be a bit awkward now, that you've knocked some poor bird up. Gotta say, I'm impressed though. That you actually managed to–" 

"He's adopted," Erik cut in sharply. "And thanks…" He scrunched his nose. "I think." 

"You was always good with kids, givin' up your bed at Ruby's for the orphans." Derk nudged him with an elbow. "That's how we ended up sharin' that bed an' all."

"I remember. You kept telling me you weren't gay." Erik narrowed his eyes. "Until _someone_ got a little horny in the middle of the night." 

"Yeah… Me an' you, we 'ad some quality times." Derk glanced down, scanning the dirt trodden ground. "For what it's worth… I am sorry, y'know. For being a prize cu–" 

Erik shot him a piercing glare. 

Derk flinched back. "A prize… Cabbage?" 

Erik offered him a faux sweet smile. 

"Well, you better go see 'im. I reckon you're in with a real shot. But if not, no worries, just pop round an' me an' the wife will 'appily welcome you over." He leant forward, comically so that he almost toppled into the dirt. "Between you an' me, she's into some pretty–" 

Erik's brows pinched. "I cannot _believe_ you just invited me for a threesome with you and your wife!" 

Though really, he could. That was just like Derk. 

His arms folded. "I don't even like women." 

Derk sucked at his cheek. The smallest hint of guilt. 

"Well, I just miss ya, y'know, and with the way things ended… Ahem!" He shook his head sharply. A large, downright devious grin stretched up his face. "Besides, s'not the craziest shit what's 'appened. The other night we had Prince Far–" 

"I don't wanna hear it!" Erik protested, raising his hand as he walked away. "I'm glad you're having such a _fulfilling_ sex life!" 

"All you need is a good shag, mate! Then you'll be right as rain!" 

"Mm, I feel like maybe food's more important." 

Erik couldn't help the grin at his lips when he heard that throaty chuckle. As much as Derk was an irritant, he really did miss him: his partner of almost five years. 

  
  
  


"What do you think? Does daddy look pretty?" 

He tugged at a glacial blue spike. His breath swirled as a frosted cloud in front of him, an icy spell. The cold has crept in through the haphazard planks of wood that made up Ruby's Inn, but him and Leif were left unaffected. They had survived harsher winters than these. 

Leif scrunched his fingers, smiling. 

Erik dove down to the bed, kissing his face. "Yes!" he cooed, "but not as pretty as you. Not as pretty as you. No, no, no!" 

He glanced back at the mirror, baby snuggled into his arms. The caked on powder covered his eye bags, _just,_ but it was still painfully obvious that he was lacking sleep. 

But it mattered little. 

Leif looked bright and healthy, small body filled out after his eventual cooperation with the spoon. 

The next obstacle to tackle was signing… Leif moved his hands a lot, and expressively too, but none of the movements formed a recognisable sign. 

But El could help, he was sure.

"I think 'e looks _gorgeous._ Drop dead." 

Ruby's arms came around his waist, her warmth pressing against his back. "Think I'm gonna miss my little terror." 

Erik laughed. He glanced shyly at their reflection. "It's just one day." 

"Mm, I don't know he's gonna be able to resist taking you to bed the second he sees ya. An' keep you there a while, mind." 

"Eli's not like that." He gave a brittle smile. "He's a good boy." 

Ruby withdrew her arms, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure you'll change that." 

Erik scoffed. Then pouted, eyes narrowed. 

"Go on, love. Shoo! He's waiting." 

Leif grabbed at his hair. 

He smiled. "I get it, you two. I'm going." 

The first step into Cobblestone was dreamlike. Winter bulbs in full bloom, the heady purple of crocuses burst through the fresh earth. Snowdrops dotted the pale landscape with splashes of white and green. Frost tipped grass crunched underfoot. 

_Cobblestone Daffodil Festival_ hung as a bright, sunny banner on the noticeboard. A hint of what was to come. Buckets upon buckets sat in rows, labelled with increasingly inviting names, _Luminary's Light_ being the one that caught his eye. Green stalks poked out from the bucketed soil, ready to burst open with life once the air was a little warmer. 

"This is Eli's village." Erik stretched his arm out as he trod through the crisp grass. "Look, a birdy!" 

Leif clung onto Erik more tightly, hands bunched around his tunic laces. 

_Of course._

Leif had never seen wildlife like this before, just the monsters of the barren snowy hills, who posed a constant threat. 

It had been the same with him, he supposed. Except people were the monsters. Growing up, he was never once shown kindness, living with abusive, controlling men, it being an utterly alien concept. It had then been hard to warm to Derk's overfamiliar, Downton Heliodor charm, withholding secrets of his past even as they lay in bed together, bodies close. 

And then El. 

El was the sweet, joyful bird, chirping happily in front of a boy accustomed to the company of monsters. Regarded with initial caution. But ultimately sweet and harmless, a life nurtured in the warmth of the countryside, bringing sunshine to even the coldest corners of Erdrea. 

The embodiment of happiness– with another whole bundle of it currently squirming in his arms. 

"It's okay, baby. Why don't we go look at the stream, mm?" 

Leif babbled happily as he was set down, crawling into the water. 

"Oh no! You've gotten all soggy." Erik grinned. "Well, I guess at least daddy won't have to give you another bath tonight."

He picked up a stone. Erik knew exactly what he was about to do. 

"No!" Erik quickly pulled the stone out of his mouth. 

Leif giggled. 

Erik grabbed him and smiled. "You're so cheeky. Stones are _not_ for eating, got it?" 

Leif gave him a look. A familiar one, often seen in the twist of Mia's mouth when she'd been up to no good. Erik frowned. It seemed he'd already been influenced by his trouble making auntie. 

"Och! Who's this wee fella?" 

Erik's chest rose. He'd never been so happy to see that rotund figure, those crinkled eyes, that thick moustache. The rich hue of royal purple cloaked his body, frosty hair smoothed against his scalp. Despite being a former king, Erik would never really thought of Rab as regal… Until now. 

"My little Leif. Say hello to grampa Rab." Erik lifted Leif's little hand in a wave. 

"Hello there, wean!"

Leif crawled over and made a grab for his moustache. 

Erik tensed and reached a hand out. "I'm so sorry, he loves hair and–" 

Rab chuckled heartily. There was fondness in his tired eyes. Maybe a little sadness. "Och, it's quite alright. I never got to see him at this age, ye know." 

Erik sat back on his heels and smiled. "Yeah." 

He'd never thought about Rab missing El grow up. The old man had only seen his grandson at a day old, then thought him dead for his entire childhood, along with the rest of his family. 

Erik looked up. 

Leif happily sat in Rab's arms, playing with his moustache. 

"Och, have ye got someone helping ye out with this wee rascal?" 

"No, just me… Is that bad?" 

"Not at all." Rab shook his head softly. "Our El, he just had his mum, and I don't needy tell ye that he's a wonderful lad. And look at you! You grew in harshest of conditions, but you flourished! The hardiest, yet most gentle, of lives, poking out through harshest winter snow. This is one lucky bairn."

Leif giggled. 

Erik's face heated up. "T-Thanks."

"Erik!"

His heart pounded. 

Then his head. 

Knocked onto his back, his hair was dunked into the stream as a figure dressed in powder blue barrelled into him. Soft, pine scented hair tickled his cheek. 

El drew back, hands pinning down Erik's wrists. "Oh crikey! I'm so sorry, pumpkin. I've made you all wet!" 

Erik cracked a smile. 

His arms wrapped around El's back, pulling him down into the stream with him. 

And before he could stop himself: "I've missed you so much." 

El happily nestled his head into Erik's chest. "I've missed you too, lovely." 

Leif babbled loudly. 

"I know!" Rab exclaimed. "What are they like!" 

El shot up in an instant, straddling Erik's hips. His mouth widened into a bright, sunny smile. "Who's this!" 

"My Leif. I'm sure you can get a cuddle if you just, uh…" 

"Oh heck!" El's face turned bright red. "I really am sorry, lovely!" He scrambled off Erik's body and offered a rough, hard-worked hand. A hand worn from farm work– nurturing plants and caring for those he loved. He didn't have to fight any more. 

Erik laughed. "C'mere baby." He patted his knee and Leif crawled over. He hauled him up on his arms. 

"This is Eli, and look!" He picked up El's hand. "He has a magical mark on his hand because he's a hero!" 

El's face lit up. "Ah, well your daddy is the real hero! Look at you! Aren't you gorgeous." 

Leif reached towards him eagerly with grabby hands. 

"Can I?" he asked, soft blue eyes widening with a swimming hope. 

Leif curled into El's neck, grabbing a fistful of silky hair. 

"Sorry, uh. He's a little touchy feely…" 

El smiled. Then laughed, utterly carefree. 

Rab's features softened at the sight. "I know you can look after him yerself, but mebe you could do with a wee helping hand." 

"You mean… You're by yourself?" El squeezed Erik's hand. "Please stay! I really wanna look after you both…" 

Erik couldn't focus on his words, mind numb. He was back on the land of snow and ice, looking at Leif's mother. Unmoving, on the ground. 

"You have the same hair as his mama… She's with Yggdrasil now." His mouth tightened. "When I found them in the snowdrift, he was clinging onto her like that. So it must feel nice for him. You make him happy. Really happy. So if you want me to stay a little while…" 

El's brows lowered, lips parted. "You mean you saw..?" 

Erik sucked air through his nose. 

"Should we give daddy a cuddle, hm?" 

Erik leant into his side, allowing himself to be squeezed into El's arms with Leif. El's lips brushed his cheek. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rab wipe his cheek. 

"Ah, ye remind me of my Eleanor and her Irwin. Here y'are, a member of the Drasilian royal family with their courageous wee partner." Rab glanced down at the stream, eyes turning misty as he shook his head lightly. "An' from what I heard, ye even saved ma grandson from a dragon, too! Heh heh." 

A flush crept up his face, only worsened by El's breath on his cheek. "Well I didn't, uh…" 

"You've made an auld man very happy." Rab stood up, chuckling gently as he ambled up the hill, limping slightly. 

El nuzzled his face into the warmth of Erik's neck, sighing contentedly. "Wish I could stay like this all day." 

Erik smiled, relishing in their shared warmth. 

"Who's this!" Gemma exclaimed, gazing at Leif adoringly, touching a palm to her cheek. 

El removed his arm from Erik's waist. He reached out for her. 

She pressed her lips lightly to El's, beaming. 

Erik swallowed harshly, digging his nails into the dirt. He couldn't be mad, be jealous: Gemma was nothing but kind and sweet. Besides, she was a much better match, with her gentle mannerisms, her pretty, blonde hair–

"Oh, Erik! It really is lovely to see you!" she said, offering him an equally sunny smile. 

He barely had a second to breathe as she ducked down, pecking his lips. He sat back on his hands, stunned. 

"Gemma! You mustn't! In the world out there, people don't do that." El shook his head, cheeks tinting a soft shade of pink. "Well, they do, but… it means something else, uh…" 

Erik laughed, overcome with relief, buzzing with the potential of _kissing_ El. "I don't mind, I think it's cute."

El adjusted Leif in his arms. "Y-Yeah?" 

"Mm-hm. Why, you too scared to kiss me or somethin'?" 

He flashed a grin. 

The smugness fell from his face. 

El's mouth on his. 

"There, happy now?" 

Erik blushed even harder, unable to look him in the eye. 

Gemma elbowed El mischievously. "I know _you_ are. Might I say Erik, you're very handsome and our El, well, he's queer as a deer. You told me about your dream last night where that man–" 

Erik spluttered. 

" _Gemma!_ That's s'posed to be a secret!" El lightly bounced Leif in his arms, frowning. "The dream I mean, I don't mind you knowing I like men, or…" 

She leant over El, lips brushing Erik's ear. "I'll look after baby anytime you two wanna… Knock some boots." 

Erik scratched the back of his neck. "Heh." 

"I think I'll leave you two to it!" she says brightly, skipping away. 

El raised an eyebrow at him. 

Erik shrugged sheepishly. "She just offered to look after him is all… She's a nice girl." 

El didn't look convinced, glancing away. "Her mind's always in the bloomin' gutter." 

The stream gently trickled behind them, pearly blue water dancing over the grey rocks. Leif tugged at El's hair. _Of course._

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with–" 

"Anything. I'd do anything for you. Honestly, anything." El flinched back. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Got excited." His mouth clamped shut. He set Leif down on his lap. " _Tell me to shut up_ ," he signed. 

El always signed when he was anxious. Or talking to strangers. Erik had forgotten how quiet El used to be and how much he treasured the sound of his voice. 

"I could always do this." With a sudden rush of bravery, he kissed El's lips. "That'll teach you." 

El bit his lip. _"What about my hands?"_

Erik hummed. "Tie them up?" 

El smiled shyly. He offered Erik his hands, wrists pressed together as if in chains. 

They stared at each other a moment. 

Erik watched the bob of El's throat. 

El abruptly brought his hands back up. 

_"What was the favour?"_

"Oh! Could you help me teach him sign?" 

El beamed, smile gleaming in the bright winter sun.

"I'd love to." 

Erik rocked Leif in his arms, gently whispering to him in their shared dialect. It always seemed to soothe him, his mother likely having spoken it to him, and Erik was slowly becoming less ashamed of his upbringing with each soothing whisper. 

"Oh, love there aren't quite enough chairs." Amber fussed with El's cheek as he sat at the table. "You, young man, have got _far_ too many friends." 

"Don't stress, mum." El patted his lap, smiling softly at Erik. 

Then he was on El's lap– strong arms curled firmly around his waist, shirt bunched up, lips pressed to his spine.

Sylv took a very long sip of whatever sickly orange cocktail he was drinking, slyly glancing away. 

Not one to back down, Erik pinged the waistband of his crop top over El's face, smirking. 

It was one of the many of the lovingly hand made items of clothing that El gifted him. 

He fondly remembered the bubbling excitement in his sweet face as he handed him piles upon piles of hand stitched clothing. Shirts, trousers, tunics, sleepwear, crop tops– Now he thought about it, there seemed to be a lot of crop tops. Not that he was complaining. 

He liked showing a little skin, especially if it was something his partner made just for him. 

"So, you two have _finally_ got together, huh?" Veronica said dryly. 

"Thank fuck!" Jade groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"Princess, forgive me but there is a young, infant child in our presence so perhaps it would be wise to abstain from such profanities." 

El popped his head out of Erik's shirt. "Wait, did anyone ever tell Hendrik that Veronica's actually a grown–" 

Veronica pounded the table. "You little–" 

Erik stifled a giggle. "What is it with you, huh? You've been _extra_ cheeky since you moved back here." 

"Oh, he's always been a rascal," Amber sighed. "Playing pranks on all the poor old villagers. You nearly gave Dunstan a heart attack when you put that frog in his house!" 

"Mum!" 

Erik grinned, tutting. "Very naughty." 

El glanced at him sulkily, burying his head in Erik's shoulder. 

A short pause. 

"Could you hold him while I pee?" 

"Long as I get to hold you after." El winked, carefully taking the sleeping baby from his arms. 

"Heh." Erik snuck out of the room, rubbing a palm to his reddened face. He closed the bathroom door, fiddling with the fastening of his trousers. 

Through the thin wood of the door, he could just make out the raucous chatter of their friends. 

"Oh, darling, you really have got awfully naughty!" exclaimed Sylv, likely with an accented palm to his cheek. 

"'Ave you, uh…"

Derk's voice. Erik tensed. That could only mean trouble. 

"Uh, shoved your _carrot_ up his _rabbit 'ole_ , like?" 

Erik winced. 

No audible reply from El. Had he signed something? Erik's heart thundered on his chest. 

"He's asking if you've made love, sweetie," Sylv added softly. 

Erik's jaw tightened. No, they hadn't– not that it was any of Derk's business– instead sharing an intimacy of platonic kisses, cuddles and lap snuggling. Which, if it was anyone other than El, Erik would assume meant they were together. But he had always been affectionate and none of the touches could be described as sexual. 

The opposite of Derk he supposed, who couldn't go five minutes without some grimy innuendo or sexual remark. 

"Oh…" he heard El sigh. He bit his lip. 

"You're a very lucky lad, y'know… He gives crackin' head. Blow yer mind. Literally, like." 

Erik grit his teeth. _The little shit._

He shoved the door open, storming towards Leif and snatching him from El's arms. He ignored the pointed stares of his friends as he sped towards the safety of El's room. 

"Love–" 

"Sorry Amber, I just… need a lie down." 

Her brows pinched. "That's quite alright, love. I'll bring you something through, mm?" 

Erik lay flat on El's bed, clutching Leif to his chest. "Stupid _cabbage._ The last thing I need is El thinking I'm dirty." 

Leif touched his face with a tiny palm, eyes wide. A comforting gesture. 

Erik gave a weak smile. "Thank you for being with me. It means a lot, Leify." 

A familiar face poked around the door. El's brows furrowed. "Here, let's get you properly tucked in, lovely." 

Erik barely protested as El tucked the duvet around him, slumping against his partner as he clambered in next to him. 

"Yes I've slept with him. Yes I regret it." 

El pressed a kiss into his hair, curling his arm tighter around Erik's exposed waist. 

"There wasn't much to do in Downtown Heliodor so we just…" 

The bright fields of the Heliodor Foothills. A fumbled proposal. The ring he couldn't quite get rid of. 

" _Fucked,_ " he signed, making sure Leif couldn't see his hands. 

"He said you were engaged. He feels bad." 

Erik's chest tightened. "Good for him." 

El kissed his temple lightly, shifting to face him. "I don't want you here because of the things he said. I want–" He bit his lip sadly. A heavy sigh. "How can I make my Erik smile again?" 

Erik glanced up at him fondly. He smiled tenderly. "You make me smile everyday. I just want everyone else to leave. It to just be us." 

Rough fingertips grazed Erik's cheekbone. An acknowledgement. "You know I'll always look after you, right? I won't leave you." Their fingers curled together. "You and him, you're everything I've ever wanted. My Erdrea, just sittin' in my arms." 

Erik smiled. "Yeah?" 

Hair was gently smoothed from his face. "This is your home, too, pumpkin."

Erik's face edged closer to El's, mouths a breath apart. "You're my home, partner."

The creak of the door. 

Erik shot away, cheeks burning. 

"Oh love!" Amber fussed, perching on the bed next to him. "You poor tired thing. It's alright, just you relax." 

Amber carefully placed the tray of food on the duvet. She sighed. "Was that man giving you trouble?" 

Erik shook his head. "Thank you."

Amber put a hand to his face, kissing both cheeks.

Erik offered her a tired smile. 

El groaned. "Mum… Leave him be." 

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, cherub," she said warmly, ignoring her son's grumbling. "And when you find a wife, you should settle here, since you two are such good friends! It won't be hard for you, I'm sure, I bet you're fending off women wherever you go!" 

Erik sighed, stroking a hand over the fluffiness of Leif's hair. "Something like that…" 

She nodded brightly, standing up and digging her hands into her pale blue apron. The door slowly closed. 

"Sorry, lovely." El nuzzled against his cheek. 

"Don't be silly–" 

Leif touched his lip. The sign for food. 

Erik quickly sat up. A gentle hand on his chest encouraged him back down into the warmth of the bed. 

"S'alright, sweetpea. I've got you." El shuffled up and grabbed the jar from the side, his hair shifting to the side as he leant over. Erik fought the urge to scrape his nails across his scalp and pull it back for him. 

The mattress shifted as El sat back on the bed, spoon in hand. 

Erik watched on sleepily as El fed his baby. _Their baby._ Cute. Erik curled over him possessively, no longer having to worry about squashing said baby as he was now happily perched on El's lap. 

"She's so oblivious… You were literally engaged to a man and yet…" El shook his head, silky hair swishing over his face. Erik tucked a little behind his ear, unable to resist any longer. 

"Never mind." He beamed, patting Leif's belly. "I've got you and that's all that matters." 

Erik took his hand, returning the smile. "You've always got me, partner." 

Leif made a loud, slightly indignant, noise. 

They both laughed. 

"And you too, silly," El cooed, squeezing him tightly.

Soft, warm sheets tickled his face. The smell of country air filled the room, accented with the faint whiff of horse manure. He smiled, shuffling onto his side.

"Wow! Daddy's gonna be so proud!" 

A childish giggle. 

Peeking through the sheets, he spotted El: hair loosely tied back, bright paint streaked across his face. And Leif, sitting on his lap, covered from head to toe in equally vibrant colours. 

"More blue?!" El exclaimed, signing each word. "It's my favourite colour too! Blue like daddy. Very pretty." 

A gentle, carefree laugh. Erik pressed a hand to his mouth. _Shit_. 

"Oh no, I think we've woken daddy up! You wanna go see him?" 

Leif twitched his fingers. _Yes._

"Okay, but you be good, mister." 

Set down on the bed, Leif eagerly crawled towards him, leaving a messy trail of colour. 

"Hey baby!" Erik held him tight. He glanced at El. "And you, cutie." 

El leapt on them, squeezing them both into his arms. Erik couldn't help but appreciate the press of his well sculpted arms as he was pulled into his chest. _Nice_. 

Paint slicked together between the press of their cheeks. "Don't worry about the paint, sweetness. It's vegetable based so he can eat as much as he likes. Oh, and it'll wash right off your clothes." 

Erik snorted. "Is baby Leif gonna poo bright blue? Yeah!" 

Leif cooed, grabbing at his face. 

El held his chin. A hasty kiss. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"You don't need to do that…" 

"Full fry up? I know what you like." El snuck out of bed with a sly smile. 

Erik rolled his eyes. 

Leif's mouth scrunched, saddened by El's absence. 

"Me too, baby. Me too…" 

He stared vacantly at the open door. Longing. Which was ridiculous, he knew, since El was only in the other room. 

He glanced around, seeking a distraction. The floor was littered with paper splodged with paint, messy palettes, open paint bottles–

He stiffened. 

A sheet a little different from the others: a gorgeous watercolour of… Was that _him?_

He blushed furiously. 

He'd sometimes thought of himself as handsome, maybe even sexy, but not beautiful. Not the way El painted him. His body was soothingly wrapped in soft sheets, skin a little rosy with the curve of his smile. Blissful. 

Leif tugged on his hair, clearly now used to be being spoilt by El's constant attention. Erik smiled. 

"I get it, baby. I get it. Snuggle time." 

The greasy plate sat on the duvet, swiped clean. A duvet which Leif was happily nibbling at, both him and the sheets still covered in splodges of paint. 

The gentle flutter of El's heartbeat thrummed against his back. Strong hands sat under his hand stitched night shirt, absent mindedly tracing over the grooves of his abdomen. 

Erik glanced at the floor. 

"You draw that of me?" 

Behind him, El turned rigid.

"S'not weird is it, drawing you when you're asleep? You just looked so soft and sweet I… sorry." 

Erik shuffled to face him. He slid a hand up his cheek. "I think it's really cute. But you've drawn me a _lot_ prettier than I actually am..." 

El suddenly sat up. He frowned. Erik's lips burned as El pressed his mouth to them, lingering more than the half-second he was only just accustomed to. 

"Um… gimme a sec, gorgeous." 

El bent over the edge of the bed, scrambling in the mess of Erik's bag. 

Erik's chest tightened. _Gorgeous._ It was almost as if El didn't want him to breathe. 

El sidled back up next to him, pulling him into his lap. Leif reached out with both arms, still sucking at the fabric and clearly needing some attention of his own. 

Erik scooped him up and nestled him snugly into his lap. 

"You inspired me," El said. 

Erik's mouth silently opened. 

The book. Him and El's adventure– Leif's bedtime story. 

"He was cryin' and grabbin' at your bag earlier and seemed a lot happier when I brought this out." 

Leif perked up, dribble shining on his pudgy chin. He squeaked, grabbing at the page. 

El opened it slowly, as if it was some sacred tome. He traced a finger across the silver runes. "I like the writing. It's pretty. Is it the language you speak to him sometimes?" 

"Y-Yeah. I wanted him to know mummy's language too. As well as English, coz I only know the signs you taught me… Which just don't correspond to my language at all." 

"Can you read it for me?" 

"Babe it's nothing like… You won't understand."

Erik sucked in a breath. That was harsh. He hadn't meant to say it like that. But before he could apologise–

El simply smiled. "I think I know this story." His eyes fell shut, head tucking into Erik's neck.

Leif curled a sticky hand into El's hair. 

His smile grew more content. 

Erik spoke softly in the lilt of his old tongue, heart no longer leadened by the ties to his past. There were only two things as good as forgiveness, and they were both currently cuddled tight to him, breathing slowing as they both tumbled into a comfortable slumber. 

Erik felt along the bed beside him. Cold. Empty. He bolted up.

El stood in the hallway, holding Leif to his chest. Erik sighed. His hair was uncharacteristically messy and Erik couldn't help but want to mess it up in other ways. 

"I've run you a bath, poppet. Coz you're covered in paint and baby ick."

Leif waved his hands with a loud babble. 

"Yeah, that was you! You got daddy mucky." 

Erik sleepily got out of bed and kissed him. A little longer than he'd meant to, head still heavy with sleep. 

El glanced away shyly. "Ready?" 

"Only if you're joining me, handsome." 

Stripping in front of El was fun. His flushed face was only partly shielded by his curtain of hair. Erik slid his sleep shorts down, shy as he was laid bare before his partner. El's lips parted. 

Slowly, he stepped into the water, never once taking his eyes off El. El sheepishly set Leif down on Erik's chest, swallowing. 

The door creaked. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" 

El gulped. " _Wash sheets_ ," he signed. 

"Not when I need a backrest." Erik's heartbeat quickened. He really was getting bold. And as much as it terrified him, he couldn't stop himself. 

El nodded shyly. He had that determined look. One he displayed when he was about to face down a fearsome monster in battle. 

Slowly, El lifted his tunic over his head. Enticing grooves were etched into his abdomen, made to touch– the glow of days of working the land bathing him softly in warmth– his nipples, a little darker than the rest of his skin. Pointed. 

_Splash._

Leif hit his hand against the water. 

Erik huffed out a laugh. "It's okay, Leify, I'll pay attention to you now!" He coughed. "Daddy got a little distracted..." 

A gentle tap on his shoulder. He shifted forward. 

The splash of soapy water on his face. Erik swiped suds from his eyes, smiling down at Leif and his rubber slime, one El had played with as a child. 

Speaking of him.

The tickle of hair on his face as he slipped in behind him. Arms around his waist. He melted back into his embrace, head heavy with warmth and a little giddiness. 

El rubbed a hand over Erik's stomach. A soothing motion. "Look what you've done..." 

Erik turned rigid. He jolted away from El's torso, startling Leif. "I'm s-sorry! I'll do anything! I swear El I didn't mean–"

The pad of El's thumb pressed his cheek. His brows drew down, but not in the anger Erik had once been used to. Slowly, their mouths inched together. A soft press. 

Their foreheads touched. 

"What you've done for him, sweet. Look how happy he is." 

Leif splashed Slimey against the bathwater, sending small ripples across the surface, babbling incoherently. 

"You had one of the toughest upbringings ever imaginable but you're so full of love… So full that it spills everywhere, and everyone feels it wherever you go. Look at Mia: she had all the odds against her. But she's a happy, confident girl. All because of your nurturing."

A single, fallen tear.

"No wonder mum adores you. Just like he does, like I do…"

Leif splashed at the water. 

El gasped, face lighting up brighter than the summer sun. "He said your name! C'mon baby, show daddy his name!" 

El picked him up, facing him towards them. 

Leif tapped his fingers together. "Da!" 

Erik crumbled. He took Leif from El's arms, hugging him close. "T-Thank you." 

"You can say it both ways!" El exclaimed gleefully. "Aren't you clever!" 

El curled his arms around Erik's stomach, kissing the corner of his mouth. He nuzzled their cheeks together. 

Erik glanced back at him through the mess of tears. "Thank you." 

El hummed contentedly, pressing his lips to Erik's cheek. "You're perfect."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, are they in a relationship or not??? Well, yes but no but yes but no they're, uh, what the kids call,, , fuckin, stupit.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Please let me know if you did with a cheeky comment and a kudos <3 thanks for reading, kiddos, next part comin soon! :)


End file.
